TOSERBA
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Toserba ala Ichigo and the gank. Humor garing dan gaje. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**TOSERBA**

**By: Sagi-chi**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om Tite Kubo, katanya sih begitu.**

**Rated :T aja deh, kalau M ntar ketinggian, dan kalau K terlalu rendah jadi di tengah-tengah saja.**

**Warning :OOC( sudah pasti), Gaje(jangan ditanya lagi), mistypo( Saya masih beginner, jadi masih ada kekurangan)**

**Selamat Menikmati ya( emang makanan?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toserba kepanjangan dari Toko Serba Ada. Sudah pada tau, kan? Bagus. Kita lanjut ke bagian selanjutnya.

Kali ini jeruk berjalan dan komplotannya, alias si nanas berjalan, si banci taman lawang, si landak kesetrum serta si tuyul yang muncul di siang bolong dan tak lupa si manajer kuntet yang ngakunya sih waktu bayi ketumpahan cat putih, jadinya rambutnya bewarna putih permanen. Udah pada tau juga, kan? Oke kita lanjut ke topic berikutnya.

Melihat kesuksesan yang tidak terlalu besar mungkin lebih cocok dibilang hampir bangkrut, atau emang sudah bangkrut, dari sang pemilik toko kelontong alias si sandal man beserta si kucing hitam dan maid-maidnya yang super duper kewarasannya diragukan. Kini para heroes pelangi kita pun tidak mau kalah, maka dari itu dikorbankanlah klinik bapak sang jeruk yang bakal nangis gulung-gulung jika tau tentang hal ini. Namun untungnya lagi, keberuntungan berada di pihak mereka, karena sang bapak jeruk itu lagi ke Kyoto bersama dua putri tercintanya, katanya sih mau lihat konsernya aqua timez.

Nah, kembali lagi ke para heroes kita. Meskipun ayam masih belum berkokok, tapi para mahluk-mahluk luarbiasa ini sudah bangun dan melakukan aksi pembongkaran dan perusakan klinik dengan gaya ala para teknisi yang memperbaiki mobil di MTV( Author lupa judulnya apa), meskipun sebenarnya talent mereka bisa dibilang sangat amat jauh berbeda. Karena mereka sedikitpun tidak proffeisonal.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Sebuah cahaya bewarna putih bagai lampu phillip hemat energy itu segera mengancurkan separuh dari bangunan malang tersebut.

"Hoero! Zabimaru!" Kali ini sebuah pedang yang panjangnya melebihi 5 meter kembali menembus dan menyiksa sang klinik yang membuat batu-batu kembali berserakan.

"Oke beres," ujar seorang pria yang mendapat julukan jeruk berjalan, aka Ichigo Kurasasakit.

"Olahraga pagi memang menyenangkan," komentar si rambut nanas, aka Renji Abarai Monkey itu.

"Ayo kita lihat ke tempat selanjutnya," ujar Ichigo menggunakan sandal maksud author shunponya. Diikuti sang nanas dengan gaya bak powerpuff girls mencari mojo-jojo.

Di taman yang masih sangat sepi itu.

"Kare! Kazeshini!" Sebuah atau mungkin sepasang sabit segera meruntuhkan beberapa pohon malang yang tidak sempat menghindar ataupun kepo-kepoan itu.

"Saki! Fujikujaku!" kali ini 3 buat pisau yang bagaikan cakar kucing segera memotong rambut para pohon-pohon malang itu dan membuatnya botak bagai kelapa eh, kepala sang Tuyul.

"Nobiro! Houzukimaru!" kali ini sebuah tombak kayu segera menebang atau lebih tepatnya memotong kayu-kayu berukuran lumayan gede itu menjadi lebih kecil atau bisa dibilang standar.

"Souten ni saze! Hyourinmaru!" Kali ini giliran seekor naga es bewarna biru yang segera membekukan jalanan bagaikan lapangan ice skating.

"Sepertinya ini cukup, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Hitsugaya-taichou," ujar sang landak kesetrum yang katanya sih wakil kapten dari divisi 9 dan kapten dari chef editor majalah seireitei, Shuuhei Hisakit.

"Kau benar,"komentar sang tuyul cool kayak coolkas meskipun tidak perlu di colok itu, alias Ikkaku Madame.

"Ayo bawa," perintah sang manajer Kuntet alias Toushirou Hitsupayah sang Jyubantai Taichou, yang terkenal sangat dingin karena selalu bawa AC kemana-mana.

"Caranya?" tanya seorang banci taman lawang aka Yumichika Ayasekgahwa.

"Diangkat dong mas broo!" sorak Ikkaku.

"Hah? Uapa! Masa diangkat sih?" komentar Shuuhei kaget plus kepo.

"Tenang-tenang,I have an idea," ujar Toushirou menengahi pertengkaran gaje itu.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Yumichika kepo.

"Pertama kita ikat dulu nih kayu pakai kidou," ujar Toushirou.

Maka mereka pun mengikat seluruh kayu-kayu tersebut dengan Kidpu, dengan sangat rapi.

"Lalu?" tanya Ikkaku lagi.

"Madarame, kau pakai bankaimu," perintah Toushirou.

"Eh… Ta-ta-"

"Pakai akau ku bekukan!" ancam Toushirou dengan parang maksudnya zanpakutounya.

"B-baik…"

Ahirnya dengan terpaksa Ikkaku menggunakan bankainya itu.

"Nah jalan," komentar Toushirou enteng.

Baru satu langkah, secara ajaib Ikkaku pun meluncur bersama sang kayu-kayu malang bagaikan seluncuran di Dufan (emang ada) dan berhasil mencapai finish dengan tidak selamat di rumah sang Ichigo.

Kembali ke taman.

"Anda benar-benar tega, Hitsugaya –Taaichou," komentar Hisagi sweatdrop.

"Sudah-sudah, ini demi kepentingan bersama. Pengorbanan itu sangatlah dibutuhkan," komentar Toushirou lagi.

"Eh, gimana?" tanya sang jeruk yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas bersama sang nanas.

"Beres, ayo," komentar Toushirou lagi.

"Lah, Kayunya?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Sudah diangkat sama Madarame," koemntar Toushirou lagi.

"Waw, strong!" komentar Renji.

"Ya sudah. Ayo cepat sebelum ada yang tahu," bisik Ichigo.

"Tempe aja sekalian," komentar Yumichika.

Ahirnya para Heroes yang tersisa pun segera menuju rumah Ichigo dengan shunpo masing-masing. Sesampainya disana, mereka pun mulai membangun dengan kecepatan kilat. Mungkin para readers kepo, kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar. Hal ini karena _**sound proof**_ yang telah dipasang Ichigo secara rahasia di rumah-rumah sekitarnya, yang juga author sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya.

Tepat saat ayam berkokok, bangunan itu pun jadi.

"Hasil kerja keras kita," komentar Ichigo dengan bangganya.

"Kini telah berbuah," kata Renji.

"Sebuah perjuangan yang melelahkan," komentar Shuuhei.

"Dengan begini! Resmi didirikan!" sorak Yumichika berharu ria.

"Mari kita satukan kekuatan kita!" ujar Toushirou dengan OOcnya seraya mengangkat bendera merah putih dengan tinggi.

"Merdeka!" sorak semuanya kecuali Ikkaku yang masih pingsan, akibat insiden tertimpa kayu-kayu unyu nan menggemaskan itu.

**Mungkin para readers penasaran dengan bentuk rumah itu. Maka dengan baik hati author jelaskan di chapter depan. Oke See You in the next chapter!**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Minna-san! O genki desu ka?**

**Saya balik lagi nih, setelah berapa hari atau beberapa minggu tidak muncul, karena keasikan di Fiction press( nah alasan apaan nih?). Ntah dapat ide Nggak jelas dari mana sampai buat cerita gaje ini. Humornya rada-rada garing ya? Habis, sudah lama juga nggak buat fic humor. Dikarenakan lagi belajar fic Romance yang rumitnya minta ampun dan bikin otak keriting( terutama bagi saya yang penggemar Humor). Dan saya ini adalah Hikary Cresenti Ravenia yang ganti penname tanpa pemberitahuan dengan alasan agar lebih mudah dalam mengisi ujian di Un (lah?) maksud saya agar mudah atau lebih tepatnya sama dengan akun ficpress saya. **

**Alasan kedua saya jarang di fanfic, semenjak keasikan buat ficpress, jadi hilang feel untuk para chara fanfiction. Dan terkena WB Akut stadium 9. Bahkan mau ngetik aja sampai pada lupa tokoh dan tabiatnya. Di tambah lagi sang ide yang lagi menghilang T-T. Yang ini saja nggak tau kapan bisa update chapter 2 nya. Mungkin setelah kuliah akan bermunculan ide-ide kali ya?**

**Saya juga mohon maaaf karena masih belum mengupdate fic-fic saya yang masih ongoing. Seluruh ide seakan menghilang entah kenapa. Apa saya kena anemia mendadak ya? Ah sudahlah intinya begitu.**

**Mungkin sekian saja, salam gaje dari author gaje yang masih suka berhiatus ria tanpa kabar ini.**

**Gracias and Adios!**

Sound proof: Peredam suara


	2. Chapter 2

**TOSERBA**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya Om Tite Kubo, katanya sih begitu.**

**Rated :T aja deh, kalau M ntar ketinggian, dan kalau K terlalu rendah jadi di tengah-tengah saja.**

**Warning :OOC( sudah pasti), Gaje(jangan ditanya lagi), mistypo( Saya masih beginner, jadi masih ada kekurangan)**

**Selamat Menikmati ya( emang makanan?)**

Kini bangunan, atau mungkin lebit tepat disebut sebagai gubuk bekas pengeboman Amerika di Jepang pada kota Hiroshima Nagasaki telah berdiri dengan lesunya(?). Bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu gratisan dan akan runtuh jika terkena hujan itupun telah berdiri. Meskipun dari luar Renji telah mencatnya dengan cat _Aqua Proof_. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

"Oke! Jadi kita mau jualan apa?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Hm… pisang!" usul Renji yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Ichigo.

"Kosmetik!" usul Yumichika yang langsung ngebuat semuanya _illfill._

"Atau Semangka?" tanya Toushirou.

"Hm bagaimana jika barang-barang kelontongan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hah jual lontong? Aduh Ichi masa jualan lontong sih?" protes Yumichika dengan gajenya.

"KELONTONG!" sorak Ichigo seraya menggemplang kepala mbak Yumichika dengan sisa-sisa kayu.

"Jadi kelontong itu apa?" tanya Ikkaku yang baru sadar.

"Kelontong itu bahan harian. Masa elo-elo nggak tau sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya mana kami tau! Di soul society nggak ada yang begituan!" protes para _shinigami_ tersebut.

"Jadi barang harian yang elo maksud itu kayak beras, dan cabe gitu?" tanya Renji.

"Benar! Yang pasti barang-barang harian!" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita cari!" kata Renji. Dan tanpa aba-aba mereka segera berpencar, sebelum Ichigo belum sempat protes.

"Aduh… gue kan belum selesai bicara. Ah, gue susul deh. " kata Ichigo yang segera mengelilingi kota Karakura dengan _shunpo_.

Toko Beras,  
Di tempat ini terlihat Renji yang tengah sibuk menyeret beras dari gudang keluar, seperti maling yang lagi beroperasi.

"Renji! Elo ngapain!" tanya Ichigo yang kaget dengan ulah sang nanas berjalan itu.

"Elo nggak liat gue lagi nyeret nih beras? _Baka Mikan?!_" gerutu Renji yang sudah nyeret 4 karung beras dengan berat 100 kilogram itu.

Dan sebelum Ichigo sempat protes Renji sudah hilang dengan beras-beras tersebut.

"_Dear god!"_ gerutu Ichigo seraya menepuk jidatnya. Lalu ia kembali bershunpo ke tempat lainnya.

Toko Kosmetik(?)  
Di tempat ini terlihat sang banci tamang lawang yang lagi ngangkat kosmetik berkardus-kardus beserta dengan lemari hiasnya.

"Yumichika! Elo ngapain lagi?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah mulai kerepotan dengan ketidak warasan teman-teman tercintanya ini.

"Nggak lihat, _Boku_ lagi nyeret nih kosmetik?" tanya Yumichika.

"Iya, tapi nggak usah sam-"

Lagi-lagi Yumichika telah menghilang sebelum Ichigo berhasil mengomentari hal itu. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Ichigo pergi ke tempat lain.

Toko Buah  
Di tempat ini terlihat seorang bocah ubanan yang asyik menyeret 4 karung buah-buahan beserta 12 kotak buah-buahan lainnya.

"Toushirou! Kenapa elo-"

"Udah elo diam aja jeruk!" maki Toushirou dan langsung pergi dengan menaiki Hyourinmaru.

"Woi! _Matte-_ Yah gue ditinggal. " gerutu Ichigo. Maka ia pun pergi ke tempat selanjutnya.

Toko Minuman,  
Di tempat ini terlihat orang-orang yang mengejar minuman-minuman terbang( dalam penglihatan manusia) atau lebih tepatnya dibawa oleh sang landak.

"Hisagi-san! " sorak Ichigo.

Namun sayangnya sang landak tak mengacuhkan panggilan Ichigo dan melesat ke langit dan menghilang.

"Wah, kok minumannya terbang?" komentar seorang pria.

"Dewa turun," komentar pria lainnya.

Sedang Ichigo hanya _sweatdrop_ dengan kegajean yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Maka ia segera ber-_shunpo_ ke tempat lain.

Toko Kelontong,  
"What the… " Ichigo langsung tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, melihat Ikkaku dan _Zanpakutou-_nya Houzukimaru, bergotong royong mengangkat berbagai benda-benada dari toko kelontong yang ada.

"Ichigo! Kebetulan! Ayo bantu!" sorak Ikakku.

"Tapi mencuri itu dosa. " kata Ichigo dengan tampang polos.

"Udah, di soul society nggak ada yang namanya dosa. " komentar Ikkaku. "Dan kalau koid elo juga bakal ke sana tuh. " kata Ikkaku lagi.

Maka ahirnya Ichigo setuju dan mengangkut barang-barang tersebut.

Toko Kelontong Shinigami( masih belum ada nama soalnya)

Di sekitar tempat itu telah penuh berbagai barang-barang, seperti alat elektronik, beras, pisang beserta pohonnya dan benda-benada lain yang tidak perlu author jelaskan.

"Oke sudah terkumpul, Chi. Tinggal di susun, " kata Renji semangat.

"Lah… ini apa? Kok ada bando dan daster helo kitty? Ini punya elo Yumi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Enak aja. Nggak _level_," kata Yumichika seraya bercermin di depan cermin setinggi 3 meter itu.

"Itu punya gue!" sorak seseorang.

Saat berbalik mereka langsung melotot dengan keindahan yang tak dapat terdeskripsikan itu.

"Elo!" sorak semuanya.

**Siapakah sosok indah yang menyilaukan mata itu?  
Apakah bapaknya Ichigo pulang ngebawa band Aqua timez?  
Ataukah Byakuya muncul sambil bawa kimono dan furisode(ngaco)  
See you in the next chapter!**

**TBC**

**Hya gommen telat dan pendek -_-**

**Dan setelah dipikir-pikir balik pakai pen-name lama saja(duagh).**

**Balas Review:**

**Ryouna X Kabuto: Hehe arigatou. Kirain garing. Iya, gara-gara anda saya ikutan ketularan virus Aqua timez, sampai-sampai nangis pas denger lagu Sen no yoru wa koete. Udah, kita nonton di you tube aja wkwkw. Oke deh, Jya ne!**

**Yuzuna Yukitou:Wkwkwk begitulah Yuzu hehe. Hue membagi diri itu repot loh… dan sayakan bukan muridnya si Narto Saipudin yang bisa jurus seribu bayangan(nah loh? Ngaco kemana nih) Oke deh! maaf baru update! Dan di tunggu juga cerita Yuzu yang di Kurobas# lambai-lambai bendera merah putih**

**Ryuusei Yukimaru: Wah, awas nabrak gedung ntar wkwkwk. Oh aizen? Oke tenang don`t worry be happy. Hehe arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Varill :Wah, kayak lagunya Yumi teng-teng yang alamat galau ya? #duak. Hehe panggil Hika juga nggak apa-apa kog, no problem. Wah jangan banyak-banyak  
- ntar muncul si mbak jempoler loh wkwkw makasih atas reviewnya.**

**Oke saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak pada readers yang sudah mau membaca dan ngefave hingga ngefollow cerita yang nggak jelas muaranya ini. Ada yang mau RnR lagi?**


End file.
